Graveyard
by Adela H
Summary: My graveyard of unfinished fics...
1. Default Chapter

ï»¿ Hiya! This is Adela H. I know you haven't heard from me in a while but I've been in a kind of funk. I'm working on a new fic which I hope I do not lose interest in and I'm very hesitant to post it for fear I'll get too many people's hopes up. This, however, is a graveyard of lost fics. Fics that I started but never completed and most likely never will. I know a lot of writers out there need some inspiration and I hope that you will be able to raise my dead fics back to life and give them your own style. Please, feel free to take any of these fics and add onto them in any way you see fit. All I ask is for you to contact in somehow and tell me if you've started working on one because I would love to see what you have done with my stories. 

Now, on with the fics... 

~ADELA H 


	2. Fic One

This story was supposed to be a song fic of Fallen by Sarah McLaughlan. I started it and then realized that I didn't want to continue it. You don't have to keep up the songfic thing, and you can even name it whatever you wish!  
  
~Adela H  
  
The grass was moist beneath our bodies. I could tell from the way Ginny was breathing that she was asleep. I couldn't believe she dragged me all the way out here to watch the sun rise and she fell asleep. Instead of waking her I turned over on my side and stared at her features. Her complexion looked like the petal of a white rose and glowed like the moon. It was amazing that I was inches away from such beauty, so natural and untainted by makeup-well, her lips were unusually red.  
  
"If I don't wear lipstick I'll look like a ghost!" Ginny had told me once.  
  
I gave a soft chuckle as I remembered that moment. That was right after our first kiss. We were both in the library studying in the back. She was intent upon her herbology homework and I was intent on memorizing her face. She looked up to ask a question then looked strangely at me.  
  
"Are you listening?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?---What? Oh, yeah, I'm listening."  
  
"Then what did I just say?" She asked triumphantly, knowing I wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
"You were saying how you'd love to go with me into Hogsmeade next weekend." I smiled watching her face blush.  
  
"I did not!" She said hotly.  
  
"Of course you were. You also said that we could take a stroll through St. Patrick's square and-"  
  
"Malfoy, don't think for a minute that I'd be seen with you in St. Patrick's square. Only couples go there! Why, if Ron were to see me there I don't know what he'd d-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence I stood and leaned over the table and caught her lips in mine. I couldn't help it. The feature that had held my attention for the past hour was calling to me. I was no longer satisfied with just staring and wondering what it would feel like. I had to see for myself. And I did. I kissed her.  
  
The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, but those few seconds stretched on to eternity. Her lips were the softest I had ever kissed. It was almost as if every other girl in the world had dropped away and they didn't count any more. It was only Ginny. I ended the kiss as those thoughts crept into my mind and before I could contemplate them further I saw her reaction.  
  
"You!.you!." Then she began to laugh. And not just a few haha's, but uncontrollably.  
  
"What?" I turned around to make sure no one had caught that on film, but the only people in the library were yards away studying themselves. "What is it?"  
  
She pointed towards me and hurriedly I pulled a pocket-sized mirror from my bag and studied my face. Ah, I thought, so that's why she's laughing. Covering my mouth were red smears from her lipstick.  
  
"I thought you didn't wear makeup." I said as I began to rub off the evidence.  
  
"I only wear lipstick." She said beginning to come to her senses. "Besides, if I don't ware lipstick I'll look like a ghost."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I probably should have stayed away from her after that. I was an expert at foreshadowing. I loved to read mystery and horror books and my favorite past time was to predict the end of the book from all the foreshadowing. I was more or less correct in all my assumptions, but why I didn't see it in my own life is still a mystery to me.  
  
Perhaps I should go to the beginning. Yes, I think that would be a good place to start.  
  
I used to think I had it all. And in some ways I did. I had money, prestige, a place in the best wizarding society. My name commanded respect wherever I went and all because of a few ancestors a long time ago whom I'll never know. I never once questioned it. I always thought I deserved it. Some foolish notion I had harbored since I was young that my parents encouraged. I never really questioned it, I only accepted it as if there was nothing I could do to change it.  
  
Then one day I saw her and I knew I had to have her. And when anyone in my family wants something it's not a matter of if we can get it. It's only a matter of how much it will take before it's ours.  
  
I had seen her before, of course. Any Weasley isn't too hard to miss or recognize. But that day was different. She was just so.different. Her hair was no longer a rusty copper, but more the shade of a sunset. And it was long and silky. I would bet half my inheritance that I wasn't the only guy that day wondering what those tresses felt like. And she no longer looked like some gawky little girl, but she was tall and slim. Of course she still walked with her arms crossed around her now blossoming front. Who would have thought that seventeen would bring such a growth spurt? I didn't care if I was staring, everyone else was staring as well.  
  
It had happened before, Ginny wasn't the first girl I had seen and wanted. There were only about half a dozen girls that I had wanted so much I was willing to stake everything on getting them. And after I had them I no longer cared. Much like a discarded trophy or award. It's no longer worth winning once you have it. And it wasn't hard to win those girls over. All I had to do was flash some pricey piece of jewelry or exotic bouquet of flowers and recite some centuries old poetry and that was it.  
  
My first mistake, of course, was thinking she was just like every other girl. 


	3. Fic Two

This one was also going to be a song fic to Here Is Gone by The Goo Goo Dolls. Again I lost interest very quickly.maybe I'll stop writing song fics, haha.  
  
~ADELA H  
  
It was a cold night, and odd for it was still summer. The lights from the castle shimmered against the pitch black of the surrounding forest, and the stars shimmered on the depths of the lake. There was no wind, causing the trees to stand tall and straight, guarding the waters.  
  
Ginny Weasley, tear stained and exhausted, was running from the castle. The lake was her destination and as she neared it she began to strip from her Hogwart's robe. She caught a sudden chill as she dropped the cloak, but she continued running until she could smell the waters so strongly, she knew she was close. The water lapping against the shore caught her ears and she took her shoes and socks off. The water felt cool against her skin, and she stood there, her arms wrapped around her self, the water falling from her eyes to lake below.  
  
Going further and further out into the water felt so good. The water was washing away everything she had just been through and everything she wanted to forget. Her mind was clearing, but she still went further until the water came up to her knees. Goose bumps formed on her arms, but she went further until the water came to her waist. Further she went, though a small wind picked up and tangled her hair, until the water came to her shoulders.  
  
The sound was shut out, like someone had flipped a switch. Everything was dark, but she could feel the water surround her, embrace her. The last thing she remembered was that she wanted to breath, but there was no air to be had.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What does she bloody think she's doing?" Draco yelled as he pulled the girl from the lake.  
  
Dragging her by her shoulders was tough, especially when your own clothes were soaking wet and dragging you down. They cleared the water and Draco laid her down by the discarded pair of shoes and socks. He ran to the cloak a few feet away then came back and placed it over her. Was she breathing? He didn't know. He didn't even know what to do in times like these. He came out here to get away from Crabbe and Goyle, and didn't expect to find a girl drowning in the lake.  
  
The aforementioned girl suddenly began coughing up water and she turned over on her side. Was she crying? Draco asked himself as he heard faint whimpering sounds. She better be crying for joy that she's still alive. If I hadn't been there to save her arse.  
  
"You're welcome." Draco said.  
  
The girl quickly sat up and looked at Draco. She did look horrible with her hair hanging around her face, soaking wet. But the way her clothes clung to her body wasn't at all displeasing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You're welcome for saving your life. You'd be dead if I hadn't come along."  
  
"Well maybe if you would have kept your pointy nose in your own business, I would be dead."  
  
Draco was taken aback by this remark. He knew the girl was a Gryffindor, her House colors were all over her robes and clothes. Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave and loyal? Not dumb and suicidal.  
  
"Fine, go back, this time I'll just sit back and watch."  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I know you-you're Weasley's little sister." Draco's eyes lit up with recognition. "What, did Potter offend you in some way? Did he not compliment you on your looks? Oh, now that's something to kill yourself over." Draco snorted.  
  
Ginny dug her hand into her pocket and brought out her wand, but before she could utter a word Draco snatched it from her hands  
  
"Look, Weasley, I suggest you take yourself back up to the castle and clean up. 


End file.
